The Look Changed Everything
by MaraudersBaybe
Summary: When Lily changes her look she then relises how much her life changes......A LJ FF (UPDATED-Chapter 5 added)
1. What I Went Through

THE LOOK CHANGED EVERYTHING  
  
Chapter 1-What I Went Through  
  
Lily Evans was a pretty girl but not as pretty as the other girls she knows.She has her wavy Auburn hair which fuzzed up a lot, her not very skinny body but still skinny, but the thing she liked most about herself are her brilliant bright green eyes which stand out from a mile away, but people still didn't seem to notice her.She didn't wear clothes that revealed a lot of body because she thought it wasn't right and didn't suit her personality.  
  
During her last four years at school nobody really liked her, they teased her, pushed her around but the only person that really cared was her best friend Destinee Aurora Cortana.  
  
Destinee is the most popular girl in Hogwarts and is also the prettiest.She has beautiful blonde hair with blue tips just reaching her hips, light baby blue eyes and a models figure.Lily never understood why a popular pretty girl is her best friend.But she is happy she has got a trusting friend on her side.  
  
There are also these four boys who are a big part of her life as well.Well the leader of their so called gang Marauders is James Potter he was of the most popular and hot guys at school.He has jet-black messy hair which whatever he did he could not make it stay, bright sapphire blue eyes that could make any girl melt and a hot body. His bestfriend Sirius Black was another one of the popular hot guys, but he was the most baddest prankster out of the Marauders.He had black hair which he spiked up(his hair is way better than James), he has sexy blue/green eyes and a hot medium built body.  
  
Remus Lupin was more the sweetest understanding guy and lets say the one who had more sense, but he sometimes went through stages of being bad.He worries people a lot because once a month he would disappear.Remus another one ofthe popular hot guyz has dirty blonde hair, bright crystal eyes with a hot body.  
  
There was one more a part of the group but you wouldn't think he was because 1-his name is Peter Pettigrew 2-he is in Slytherin 3- he is a plump guy with grey eyes like stone and strawy blonde hair.But Lily had to admit he is one of the nicest Slytherins even though she has never met him.  
  
Lily has always wanted to be a part fo their gang but she knew she couldn't because to them she is just too nerdy.Destinee could've been in the gang because she was the right type and also because Remus is her boyfriend, but Destie didn't join because she didn't want to leave her.Well Lily was just hoping that this year would be great even though she doubts it, but little did Lily know that everything was going to change. 


	2. I Want To Fit In

Chapter 2-I Want To Fit In  
  
Lily was up in her room trying to finish up all heromework. Shethe gotup and went ad grabbed a spare piece of parchment so she could write to Destinee.  
  
"Lily dear,could you please come down here"asked Lily's mum (Natalie)  
  
"Yes mama, be down in a sec"Lily replied  
  
She packed up her stuff and ran down the stairs hearing her sis Petunia calling her a freak along the way. She went to the living room seeing her parents talking to a lady and man and their son (oh my god) James Potter.  
  
"Oh Lily, great your here, I would like you to meet Mr Tony Potter, Mrs Alexia Potter and their son-"  
  
"James Potter, i know, i know, he goes to my school"said Lily kind of blushing but didn't make it noticable.  
  
"Okay well they are our new neighbours"Said Mr Evans(Jake)  
  
"Nice to meet you Lily dear"said Alexia  
  
"Yes its a pleasure"smiled Tony  
  
"James"snapped Alexia  
  
"What i already know the girl so why should i shake hands with her"James snapped back.  
  
"hmmmmm alright, well why don't you and Lily go outside while we finish talking to Mr and Mrs Evans asked Alexia.  
  
"Yeah yeah"said James as he walked out with Lily following behind him. He had the same thoughts going through his head 'Why must the most nerdy girl be my neighbour, honestly' where as Lily kept on thinking 'Isn't he just gorgeous, i can't believe he is my neigbour'. They both sat on the grass quite far away from eachother like scared to catch a disease or something or if they sat close it would be te end of the world.They did not speakor ayting but Lily couldn't help herself but glance at him every so often.  
  
"James, i know you hate me and everything but could you promise me something"Lily asked  
  
"What"  
  
"Just promise me you wont fall in love with me"smiled Lily just starin at him waiting for a reply. James just coughed"Don't worry i won'tand i will keep that promise"  
  
"James son we gotta go"called MrPotter He got up and ran over to his parents without saying bye to Lily.  
  
"Bye"she whispered  
  
'I hope he can keep his promise'Lily thought to herself Lily ran upstairs and into her bedroom and found Destinees owl Mercury sitting on her bed.She always loved Mercury because he was a beautiful red like her hair and had nice yellow eyes.She took the letter offhim and sat down and started reading.  
  
Dear Lily Hi,how are you. Well my mum asked since its the last week of holidays you would like to stay over. We couldgo to Diagon Alley together and maybe you could take me muggle shopping,oh and i want you to meet two new people. Well anyways i will be waiting for your reply Love Destinee  
  
"MUM"yelled Lily  
  
"yes dear"Mrs Evans said as she appeared at the door.  
  
"Ummmm, well Destie asked ifi would like to stay at her place for the last week of holidays,can i go,please please please"  
  
"Okay but remember to pack everything"said her mum while she was hugging her.  
  
"thank you thank you thank you"smiled Lily jumping on her bed. 5 minutes later Lily was writing a letter back to Destiness and Mercury is soo gonna be tired  
  
Hey Destie My mum said that i can come and i'm looking forward to coming over and meeting these people, I just don't know how to get to your house. Lily  
  
Lily gave Mercury the letter who the shortly arrived afterwards.  
  
Hey Lil Great, well my dadhooked your house up with the floo network, so at 4 make sure your fire place is on and you have everything packed. See you soon Destinee  
  
"Mercury take Aphrodite wit you to Destinees place she needs te fresh air" Mercury cooed and then took off carrying Aphrodite in his talons. Lily had everythin packed and took it downstairs and lit a fire in the fire place.She ad still 15 minutes to spare.She sat downad took out her book Sleeping Beauty and started reading  
  
"Lily *cough* Lily please *cough* open the fireplace door *coug*"Lily heard Destinees voice, she got up and opened the fireplace door. *POP*  
  
"Hi Lily, I just thought i was gonna die in there of suffication"Destinee laughed  
  
"Well aren'tyou lucky then"  
  
"so have you got everything"  
  
"Yep lets go"  
  
"Here"Destie passed Lily some floo powder.  
  
"You go first"  
  
"Okay c ya Destie"  
  
Lily then walked up to the fire in the fireplace and chucked in the floo powder.She walked in and said 'The Cortana House' and then felt like she wasbeing sucked up by a vacuum cleaner.She fell to the floor from a sudden stop.She looked upand saw a perfectly furnished lounge room with black leather lounges, a glass coffee tale,family pictures on the wall smiling and waving at her.Lily then noticed two girls sitting on the lounge which look very much alike except for their hair.  
  
"Oh, i'm sorry, i must have come to the wrong house"The two girls the looked up  
  
"Ummmmm are you Destinees friend Lily"asked one of the girls  
  
"Yes i am, and may i ask who you are?"Lily asked looking at both of the girls.  
  
"I'm Serenity Alora"said the girl with long blonde hair, purple eyes and was quite skinny.  
  
"And i'm Arabella Alora"said the other girl with long black hair,purple eyes and had more of the model figure.  
  
"Were twins"they said in unison.  
  
"But i'm older" laughed Sernity  
  
"So what, its just five minutes"snapped Arabella.  
  
*POP*  
  
"Hi i'm back, sorry just stopped at Diagon Alley and bougt some lollies and stuff"smiled Destinee  
  
"Lucky you came now because Arabella was just about to bite my head off"laughed Serenity.  
  
"Haha that is soooo funny"Bella said as sarcasticly you can get.  
  
"So,Lily i guess you already met Serena and Bella, well wouldyou's like to do?"Destie asked tem but mainly looking at Lily.  
  
"How about we just talk"suggested Bella  
  
"Yea about school then boys the music then boys then maybe more about boys"grinned Serena  
  
"Alright we get thepicture that you want to talk about boys"laughed Lily  
  
"Well Lily, do you just want to talk for a little"asked Destie  
  
"That will be great" The four girls talked about anything and mainly about boys because of Serena.  
  
"I can't believe that the-James Potter-isyour-neighbour,wow you must be happy"said Destinee  
  
"Yeah but he didn't notice me"sighed Lily  
  
"Well we could change that, aye girls"grinned Destinee  
  
"Right"said Serena and Bella in unison  
  
"But how?"Lily stuttered because of the looks on her friends faces.  
  
"Well we can give you a full makeover"said Bella  
  
"Okay well i'm ready to be changed, i want to fit in"Lily smiled hiding a worried expression.  
  
"Okay we will go tomorrow and get the stuff needed"Serena smiled  
  
"Thanx guys you are the best"said Lily  
  
"No worries"said Destinee while grabbing lily into a hug. 


	3. Bye,Bye Glasses

Chapter 3-Bye,Bye Glasses  
  
The four girls decided that they were going to do the makeover the magical way and the go shopping at a muggle shopping centre. The girls were asleep until they heard a crash in the kitchen.They all jumped up and ran to the kitchen and saw-  
  
"Aphrodite, you bad kitty"yelled Lily at her black cat that had a bit of white on the tips of her ears, paws and tail.  
  
"Its alright Lily, have you forgotten that my mum is a witch and that she can fix this all up"laughed Destinee  
  
"But still, Aphrodite shouldn't be in the kitchen in the first place, sorry"Lily said as se grabbed Aphrodite and put her outside.Serena and Bella were both just laughing at the door.  
  
"okay well since were up i'm getting ready"Arabella said while walking up the stairs  
  
"Yep thats a good idea"Destinee said while following Arabella  
  
Destinee, Arabella and Serenity were waitig downstairs for Lily. Destinee dressed i long denim flared jeans and wore a red boob tube just above her belly button. Arabella dressed in mini denim shorts and had a purple sleevless turtleneck top. Serenity had the same except she was wearing a hot pink tank top. Lily then walked down stairs in baggy jeans and a sports shirt.The girls were shocked but did not show it, but lily didn't know they had extra clothes for her.  
  
"You guys look great"Lily smiled but she wished she looked like them.  
  
"You look great too"they all said  
  
"okay lets go"Destinee said while grabbing some floo powder and disappeared. Then Serenity went, then Arabella and now it was her turn.  
  
"Diagon Alley" She appeared i a mideval looking place wich was very crowded.She was then pulled outside by someone.  
  
"sorry but it was crowded in there"serenity said as she brushed soot off of her.  
  
"its okay"smiled Lily while also brushing soot off her. Soon Arabella and Destiee appeared and they all then went to Madame Barita's Beauty Salon.They walked in and waited to be served.  
  
"Hi ladies, may i help you"A very pretty lady that seemed to be in her mid twenties asked.  
  
"Yes, this girl here would like to get the works"Destinee said while pointing at Lily.  
  
"Sure, hun whats your name?"the lady asked  
  
"Lily"  
  
"Alright, if you could just please follow me"  
  
"Bye Lily"all the girls said wile lily walked off.She was seated in front of a weird looking mirror.  
  
"okay dear, all you have to do is tell the mirror what you want and when you finished just call me over, by the way, my name is Sophie"  
  
"okay thanx Sophie"  
  
Lily turned towards the mirror and started thinking about wat she is goi to change about herslef first.  
  
'hmmmm, I'm going to start with hair first,let see'  
  
"Hair Curly"Lily said to the mirror. She then nearly died of shock.  
  
"YUCK, no way"  
  
"Hair Straight"  
  
"Yep, that seemsto suit me" lily said talking to herself.  
  
'hmmmm, now my eyes'  
  
"Eyes a bit more sparkle, no glasses"  
  
Lily then laughed"bye, bye glasses"  
  
"Eyebrows not too thin"  
  
"Longer eyelashes"  
  
"No Freckles"  
  
"Whoa god i look different, but i look good"Lily smiled to herself.  
  
"Sophie i'm finished"  
  
"Nice choice with looks girl,it really suits you i must say"Sophie smiled at the young now very pretty girl.  
  
"All guys will dropdead when they see you, but wait your not finished yet, you still need waxing, tanning and manicure to be done"she said  
  
"Oh ok, well i best get waxig over ad done with"Lily then out on a nervous smile.  
  
"Okay well follow me dearie"  
  
Lily then walked into a room which was occupied by three other people which were her friends but didn't seem to notice her, and they also were screaming in pain.  
  
'What have i got myself into'Lily thought  
  
Lily then sat on a chair and waited.Sophie then came up with some blue wax.  
  
"Okay Lily, this is wizard wax, it hurts 5 times more than what muggles use(Lily gulped), but it lasts for a year until you need to get the wax treatment done again."Sophie laughed at seeing the shocked expression on Lily's face.  
  
"Are you ready Lily"  
  
Lily nodded slowly and then felt something hot hit her leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHH"Lily screamed  
  
After about an hour of getting the full wax treatment, Lily then found herself laying in a wizards tanning machine.It was nice and warm.There was a loud beep and Lily was then greeted by Sophie.  
  
"Your 5 minutes is up"  
  
"Okay so what now"  
  
"Just your manicure"  
  
"Do you know what you want done"  
  
"Yes, i want to get acrylics"  
  
"Great choice"  
  
After about an hour or two Lily was walking out the door and saw Destinee, Serenity and Arabella sitting at a table talking.  
  
"Hi"Lily said smiling at her friends  
  
"hel- Whoa, wat happened to my best friend"Destinee laughed  
  
"You look great the twins said in unison  
  
"Thanx, if it weren't for you's i wouldn't look like this"  
  
"Well, were glad we helped"smiled Arabella  
  
"Wait change into these"Serenity said while passing Lily a bag of clothes  
  
"Oh ok, be right back"Lily said while walking off.  
  
Lily walked back into the salon and went to find Sophie.She found Sophie at the counter on a phone call.  
  
"Yep 4 is alright- hold on just wait a minute"Sophie then covered the mouth piece of the phone  
  
"Is there a problem Lily"Sopie asked looking at Lily worriedly.  
  
"Ummmmmm, well i was wondering where the bathroom is so i could get changed"  
  
"It is just down the hall to the right"  
  
"Thanx again Sophie"  
  
She walked off kind of hearing Sophie saying"Sorry about that" while getting back on the phone. Lily found the bathroom and went into a vacant change room. She pulled out clothes and shoes that were in the bag.  
  
"Whoa, no way, i can't wear someting like this"Lily said to herself looking at the green boob tube that will just cover her boobs, a white mini skirt ad black boots that went up to her knees.  
  
"Oh well, its worth a try" Lily slipped into the clothes and then found herself walking back to her friends.  
  
"I'm back"Lily smiled  
  
"Seriously Lily, if i didn't know you i would think you were a model"Arabella smiled looking at the non nerdy looking girl but pretty looking Lily.  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Well the guys seem to think so"Destinee laughed hearing all the guys whistling at Lily. Lily blushed.  
  
"How can you guys wear this stuff"she said while wrappin her arms around her uncovered tummy.  
  
"Easy, you put it on"Serenity snickered All the girls started laughing  
  
"No, i didn't mean it that way"Lily still laughed  
  
"Well are we ready to go muggle shopping"Destinee asked  
  
"Yes"the other girls chorused  
  
"Well lets go"smiled Serenity  
  
Lily took them to the biggest shopping place any girl could dream of.The girls said that they will pay for everything and that she could choose whatever she wants, except they ended up choosing for her.  
  
"Hey girls, ummmmmm well mum asked me to watch my baby sister for two days, would you's like to come, I got a swimming pool"Lily laughed at seeing their excited faces.  
  
"Sure"the said  
  
"Hey Lil, how olds your sister?"Arabella asked  
  
"Oh, shes only four and Petunia, shes my older sister is 19"Lily replied  
  
"Is Petunia going to be there, because last time i came over she didn't ever stop not once calling me a freak"Destinee shook her head  
  
"Nuh she wont, apparently her and her soon to be husband (Vernon) have gone on a holiday, but i don't see why though, couldn't they wait till their honeymoon"Lily said  
  
"Well its not like Rose is a brat or anything, she wont be any trouble, she is so cute"Destinee smiled  
  
"Yeah i know lets go"  
  
"okay"the twins said in unison They all walked to Lilys house and the door was answered by a little girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes like Lily.  
  
"Hewwo Lily, hewwo Desnee, who are they"Rose said pointing to Arabella and Serenity.  
  
"Oh, this is Arabella and this is Serenity"smiled Lily at her little sister.  
  
"Hewwo"Rose waved  
  
"Awwww, shes so cute"te twins smiled  
  
"I told you"smiled Destinee  
  
"Lily why change for"Rose looked up at her sister  
  
"Don't you like it"Lily asked  
  
"Yes, vewy much"Rose said and hugged Lily. They all went outside at the back ad had a little picnic. 


	4. Who's That

Chapter 4- Who's That  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the backyard having a game of exploding snap.  
  
"Haha got you there Moony"laughed Sirius  
  
"Nuh man, you were just lucky"Remus replied  
  
"Hey have any of you's though of a new prank we could play on Malfoy and Snape"James asked  
  
"Nope, got better things to think ab-"  
  
"Owww, Sirius why hit me for"Remus whined  
  
"Pranks need to be thought about"  
  
"Yeah well i thought that we could make the two of them fall madly in love with eachother, we need some g- a- y action"laughed Sirius  
  
"Yuck, but thats brilliant"grinned James  
  
"Hey did you hear that"  
  
Remus and Sirius walked over to the fence and peeked over.There they saw three girls tanning in the sun, who were now clapping at a little girl who just finished singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.  
  
"Whoa man, who's that"Sirius drooled  
  
"Its just Lily"James said while walking to the fence.  
  
"Are you sure, cos she must have changed a hell of a lot"Sirius said still not taking his eyes off her.  
  
"Oh man, shes hot"James drooled  
  
"James have you forgotten that you hate her"Sirius laughed  
  
"Yeah i know"James sulked Remus then passed out.  
  
"Hey Prongs, i don't think Moony has ever seen Destinee in a bikini"Sirius laughed chucking water on Remus  
  
"It appears so"laughed James  
  
"Damn i passed out aye"Remus said while getting up  
  
"Yeah"James replied  
  
"Wait i have an idea"Sirius said while clicking his fingers and then whispered to them and they all ran inside and came out in board shorts with water guns and started climbing the tree that covers half of Lilys pool.They got to the top and started squirting them.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh, its raining"all the girls screamed  
  
"CANNON BALL"James, Remus and Sirius shouted while bombing into the pool.The three boys then got outof the pool and started chasing the girls.Sirius was chasing Lily around while James was chasing the twins.Remus was chasing Destinee who was now trapped in a corner.  
  
"Noooooo, i don't deserve to die"Destinee pretended to cry.  
  
"Prepare to receive your punishment"Remus laughed evilly  
  
"Noooooo-"screamed Destinee until she couldn't scream anymore because she was to busy kissing Remus. James had gotten the twins all soaked and Sirius was now chucking Lily into the pool.  
  
"You wait Sirius, i am going to kill you"yelled Lily  
  
"Oooooo i'm scared"grinned Sirius  
  
"Stick em up"Rose said to Sirius who apparently had her own water gun.  
  
"Please don't shoot me"Sirius sulked jokingly  
  
"Toooo late, you shouldn't have done that to Lily"laughed Rose who then squirted Sirius who then fell in te pool and was dunked by Lily.  
  
"Alright, Lily i give up"Sirius begged with a puppy face  
  
"Yay, nowtel the rest of them to stop"Lily told him  
  
"Oi guys stop"Sirius shouted James and the twins came over and sat in chairs near the pool.Sirius walked up to Remus and Destinee.  
  
"Ahem"Sirius coughed  
  
"Sorry"Destinee said moving away from Remus blushing, she didn't even see Sirius high-five Remus.  
  
"Okay so what do you's wanna talk about"asked Lily  
  
"First we need some introducing"grinned James looking at the twins.  
  
"I'm Arabella Alora"  
  
"and i'm Serenity Alora"she said twisting her hair around her finger  
  
"Awesome twins"grinned Sirius  
  
"And who might this young pretty girl be"Sirius smiled at Rose  
  
"Rose Evans and who you?"she asked sweetly  
  
"Sirius Black"  
  
"Hewwo Siwius"  
  
"Lily shes so cute, must take after you" Lily blushed  
  
"Hi Rose, I'm Remus and this is James"  
  
"Hewwo"she giggled  
  
"Rose why don't you go and get Maxy"Lily told her  
  
"Okay"Rose said and skipped off  
  
"So boys, hasn't your mothers ever told you not to spy on girls"asked Arabella  
  
"hmmmmm, maybe, once"James snickered  
  
"Yeah but she ever said which girls"grinned Sirius All te girls and the guys just chatted about anything they can think of and Sirius saying his always stupid jokes like-  
  
"Hey have you heard this one"Sirius asked  
  
"A guy walked into a bar and said ouch!, do you get it"Sirius cracked up laughing and fell in the pool.  
  
"I didn't think it was that funny"Remus said now cracking up laughing.  
  
"That is such an old muggle joke, Lily told me it ages ago"Destinee said now joining in the laughter  
  
"Lily why tell her for"Sirius said and pulled her in the pool.  
  
"Oi Sirius, wanna hear a joke"asked Serenity  
  
"yeah"  
  
"Sirius"she said and everyone cracked up laughing except him who seemed to be thinking what that meant.  
  
"I get it now, h-"Sirius tried to say but was dunked by Lily. Lily and Sirius got to the surface and Lily was then greeted by a giggling Rose.  
  
"Hewwo Lily, hehehe you got dunked"Rose giggled  
  
"Thats not funny"Lily tried not to smile  
  
"Maxy is here"Said Rose who Lily saw holding hands with a cute 5 year old boy.  
  
Max is Destinee's youngest brother.Destinee is te second youngest out of five.Her youngest brother Max is a cute 5 year old boy with chocolate brown hair and baby blue eyes.Max and Rose have been bestfriends for ages.Destinees second oldest brothers(twins)Dmitri is dirty blonde with green eyes and is built with a 6 pack, his twin Christian has got black hair with green eyes and is also built with a 6 pack they are going to be in their 6th year at Hogwarts.Her older brother Jason is a good looking 18 year old guy he has got black hair, blue eyes and i well built all girls love him but he currently broke up with his girlfriend and is taking a break, he is also busy with hisjob being an Auror. Max whispered something to Rose who then started laughing.  
  
"Okay evewyone, this is Max"Rose said and then started poiting at people.  
  
"This is Awabella, Sewenity, James, Remus and the one that was dunked by my sister is Siwius"she put on a cheeky smile.  
  
"Hi Max"they all said  
  
"Hello"he smiled still holding Roses hand  
  
"They're so cute for eachother"Arabella smiled  
  
"I totally agree"James said  
  
"Maxy taught me how to play catch and kiss"Rose blushed  
  
"Max do you even know what kissing is"Destinee asked her bro  
  
"Yes"then he kissed Rose on the cheek  
  
"awwwwww"all the girls said  
  
"See i do know"grinned Max And rose was full red  
  
"Well this game sounds like fun"Remus grinned at Destinee  
  
"Who said i would kiss you"Destinee laughed ad Rose and Max were snickering quietly.Remus put on his puppy face.  
  
"Remus don't make that face"she pushed him playfully.  
  
"What,i know you can't resist me, i'm irresistable"Remus laughed  
  
"I want to play, I WANT TO PLAY"Sirius yelled  
  
"Padfoot why are you so desperate to play for"asked James  
  
"Because i want to steal a kiss from Lily here"Sirius grinned  
  
'Damn it looks like padfoot is going to be the lucky one'James thought  
  
"Well you have to catch me first"Lily said jumping up and running and bumped into Dmitri.  
  
"Hi, sorry Dmitri gotta run,bye"Lily yelled running from Sirius  
  
'Whoa, what happened to Lily, shes hotter then hell'Dmitri thought  
  
"Mad, i'm playing too"Dmitri said to everyone.  
  
Remus like always chased Destinee and trapped her in a corner.Dmitri and James took one of the twins each, Dmitri had Serenity and was kissing her even though he didn't know her.  
  
'Man, this girl is to hot as well'Dmitri thought  
  
Sirius was chasing Lily around but the he spotted Rose and started chasing her.He caught her and kissed her on the cheek.She just stood there and then got kissed by Maxy.  
  
"You sneaky boy"Rose laughed  
  
"Well i just needed to kiss your soft cheek again"smiled Max Lily thought she was still being chased by Sirius, but then someone bumped into her.She fell down and the person fell down on top of her just looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ja-"Lily tried to say but before she knew it, she was pashing James Potter.She liked it but she just couldn't.  
  
"James, I can't, sorry"Lily said while pushing him away and ran off.  
  
'Damn' James thought  
  
'Why did he do that for, it makes it worse, I love him but hes gotta keeep his promise until i'm ready for him, but i like Sirius, i wonder if he feels the same way, damn he's chasing me' Lily thought and was now being chased by Sirius. He caught up to her and they both were full on pashing, but they didn't know someone was watching. James was really hurt, he just stood there like he couldn't move.  
  
'I guess i will keep my promise'James thought and sighed but little that James saw Lily saw him. They all played for half an hour longer and went inside.Lily asked the boys, even Dmitri and Max if they wanted to spend the night, since they have room, they had all accepted and the girls started making dinner. 


	5. James I'm scared

Chapter 5- James I'm Scared  
  
They all enjoyed chicken and chips for dinner but Dmitri had to go home afterwards because him and Christian are having friends over. They were all just conversing about what they want to do after Hogwarts.  
  
"Well i either want to be an Auror or on the National Quidditch team"James said  
  
"I want to be a Auror too"grinned Sirius  
  
"Are you serious"asked James  
  
"Duh James, of course i'm sirius, have you forgotten me"Sirius pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Sirius i sometimes wonder if you got a brain, I didn't mean it that way"James laughed  
  
"Well i don't know what i want to do yet but all i know is that i want to get married to a sweet guy and have four kids"Lily smiled  
  
"Yeah, i want a family too"the other girls added  
  
"Girls"the guys muttered under their breath.  
  
"Well i don't know what i want to be yet, because i probably wont be accepted"Remus replied looking down at the floor.  
  
"Why"Lily asked  
  
"Should i trust them Dest"Remus asked looking at Destinee.  
  
"Yep, if they say a word i will kill them and they know my temper"Destinee said giving the other girls evil looks.  
  
"Please tell"Serenity begged  
  
"Alright, when i was yo-"Remus started but was interrupted  
  
"Wait Max and Rose are still here"James added  
  
"Awwwww, i want to hear secwet"Rose whined  
  
"You want to hear a secret, time for bed"Sirius said taking Rose and Max up.  
  
"Lily, i need help here"Sirius yelled downstairs  
  
"Excuse me for just a second"Lily said to everyone and ran upstairs.  
  
"Whats wr-"she stopped Rose and Max were jumping on the beds and singing  
  
"I'm not tired, i'm not tired"  
  
"Thats whats wrong"Sirius smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey, stop jumping on the bed"Lily yelled over the top of them.  
  
"Awwwww, no fair, lily please sing to us"Rose asked sitting down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah Lily"Max added  
  
"Okay"Lily said while sitting next to Sirius on a spare bed. Rose's room has 3 beds,its where Lily and Petunia used to sleep until they had their house extended and moved into different rooms.  
  
"Alright,so what do you want me to sing"Lily asked  
  
"Lion King song, Can You Feel The Love Tonight"Rose smiled  
  
"Rose thats a girly song"Max whined  
  
"No it isn't, a man sings it"Rose snapped back  
  
"Okay"Max whimpered, Rose sure had Lilys temper  
  
"Well i like to so live"she said and poked her tongue at him.  
  
"Max you can choose another time okay"Lily said getting up and tucking him in  
  
"Sure Lily"he smiled Lily then tucked Rose in and went back and sat next Sirius and then started singing.  
  
Theres a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of the rolling world Can be turned away  
  
An enchanted moment And it sees me through Its enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you.  
  
Sirius was just sitting there in awe looking at Lily, he could'nt believe she sounded like an angel.He then felt his head slowly hit the pillow.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight It is where we are Its enough for the wide eyed wanderer That we get this far  
  
And can you feel the love tonight How its laid to rest Its enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best  
  
Lily looked at Rose and Max who were sleeping peacefully, she then turned to Sirius who was fast asleep.  
  
'He looks so innocent when hes asleep'Lily thought to herself as she got up and grabbed a blanket and put it over Sirius.She walked out but was stopped by someone.  
  
"Where do you think your going"Sirius said pulling Lily into the bed and kissed her.  
  
"Hmmmmmm, no where i guess"Lily grinned holding onto Sirius and then fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Meanwile Downstairs~~~~~~~~~  
  
"God whats taking them so long"Arabella whined  
  
"Yeah you would think that they're asleep now"Serenity added  
  
"They probably are"said James  
  
"Well Remus and i will go and see alright"said Destinee grabbing Remus's hand.  
  
"Do i got a choice"Remus laughed because of the look on Destinees face.  
  
"Alright" Remus said still laughing.  
  
They walked upstairs and turned to Rose's room.Destinee slowly turned the handle and opened the door so they could just see through.Rose and Max were both fast asleep talking in their sleep.  
  
"Remus look"Destinee said while pointing to where Sirius and Lily were.Sirius had his arm wrapped around Lilys waist.  
  
"You know what Dest, I knew something was going on with them two"Remus whispered now closing the door.  
  
"And i reckon it will be hard for James if he sees them"she whispered back  
  
"Why is that"  
  
"Because i think James likes her"  
  
"Yeah i know, we just have to keep him away from this room until Sirius or Lily tells him whats happening, i don't want to be the one telling him, cos hes got temper"Remus shivered  
  
"I agree, hey i guess your going to have to tell your little secret to them tomorrow"she giggled  
  
"I guess but its big secret not small, you know what i feel like doing"he asked  
  
"What"  
  
"This"he then pashed her and ran down the stairs with Destinee following. Remus ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Remus you wait until-"Destinee said but then started cracking up laughing at him because he was sitting there pretending to read the newspaper like he didn't do anything. He looked over the paper"Huh, what did i do"he put on an innocent face but couldn't keep it like that and just cracked up laughing.  
  
"Oi, lovebirds, are you going to tell us what happened and where Lily and Sirius are"James asked eyeing them.  
  
"OH,nothing happened"Destinee smiled slightly.  
  
"Sure"both the twins said  
  
"Don't do that"Remus and James said in unison  
  
"What"both twins replied  
  
"That"James and Remus said and fell to the ground laughing, soon the twins and Destinee joined in.James stopped laughing and looked at destinee  
  
"Alright,Lily and Sirius fell asleep in the kids room and i advise you not to go in there because Max and Rose are light sleepers"Destinee said hoping James would accept it.  
  
"Alright, i'm tired, would you be able to show me where my room is"James asked.  
  
"Yes us too"the twins giggled.  
  
"I need to get my beauty sleep"Serenity added  
  
"Well it doesn't seem to work"Arabella laughed  
  
"Oh,shutup"Serenity snapped  
  
"Girls, would you both shutup i'm trying to read the paper"Remus said still looking at the paper which was snatched away.  
  
"Oi"Remus whined  
  
"Awwwww poor Remmy"James laughed and threw it in the fire.  
  
"Come on baby"Destinee grabbed Remus hand and started walking upstairs.  
  
"Are you coming"  
  
"Yeah"Arabella yelled up. James,Serenity and Arabella walked upstairs and followed Remus and Destinee.They stopped at a room which had a double bed.  
  
"Ummmm,Serenity Arabella, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed"Destinee said pointing in the room.  
  
"Its ok"Serenity said and walked in followed by Arabella shutting the door.  
  
"Dest, why couldn't that room be for us"Remus sulked  
  
"Shutup Rem, its because- oh just because alright"Destinee said nervously.  
  
"Ok"Remus sulked  
  
The three of them came to a room with three single beds.  
  
"Okay James, Remus, heres your stop,bye bye"she said, kissed Remus, then walked into the the room next door closing the door behind her. Eventually everyone fell asleep except Lily was having a nigtmare.  
  
"Lily take Harry and run, i'll take care of him"an older version of James said  
  
"But James"Lily said looking down at the baby in her arms which must be Harry.  
  
"No buts just go"James said  
  
"James no matter what happens i'll always love you" She ran upstairs but stopped at the bang from the door.  
  
"What do you want Voldemort"James said raising his wand at him  
  
"To kill you and your precious family"A cold evil voice laughed  
  
"Well you can't get them unless you get through me first"  
  
"You silly boy"said the man walking up to James  
  
"Get away or i will kill you"yelled James  
  
"Heir of Gryffindor you will die a painful death as well as the rest of your family, AVADA KEDAVRA.  
  
"James, NOOOOOOOO"Lily screamed Lily then woke up from her horrible nightmare sweating and shaking, she carfully removed Sirius arm and got up.  
  
"Where are you going"whispered Sirius  
  
"Just getting a drink"she whispered back and then heard Sirius's soft snores. She carefully opened the door and walked down into the kitchen.She opened the fridge and jumped noticing a figure sittig in a chair at the dining table.  
  
"James"whispered Lily"Why are you up"  
  
"Oh, hi, couldn't sleep, you?"he replied  
  
"Had a nightmare, James i'm scared"She said taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Lily your shaking, why are you scared"  
  
"Well promise not to tell anyone"  
  
"Sure what is it"  
  
"Well ever since i was five my dreams would tell the future and come true and you see-"she tried saying but started crying.  
  
"What, tell me Lily"  
  
"I my dream you got mmmmmurdered b-by v-v-voldemort"she cried more but didn't mention she was in the dream.  
  
"Look Lily i'm still here"he said opening his arms which Lily fell into still crying and hugged him.  
  
"Well it looks *sniff* to happen when your *sniff*22, please James *sniff* be careful"Lily said looking at him.  
  
"Don't worry i will" The two of them talked a little while longer, than Lily went back to Sirius and had a dreamless sleep. 


	6. Oh My God!

Hi i just want to say thanx a lot for the reviews.....sorry if it may not be good but this is my first ff and I'm trying my best....I'm only 14.....well this is the 6th chapter and i hope you like it.....i've got the 7th chapter written so i'll probably post that tomorrow well anywayz hope you like =o)  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6- Oh My God  
  
Lily woke up to sunlight reaching the room,She turned over and found that Sirius wasn't there.She got up quietly so that she wouldn't wake Rose and Max up and walked into her room, got fresh clothes and went in her ensuite and took a shower. She was now looking at herself in the mirror wearing an emerald criss-cross top and flared jeans, she also had a touch of light makeup with lip gloss,her now straight auburn hair was flowing down her back gracefully.She couldn't believe that in one day she looked totally different.She sat on her bed and tied up her white adidas shoes.There was then a knock at the door and in walked Destinee.  
  
"Morning Lil"Destinee smiled  
  
"Hi"Lily returned the smile  
  
"How was your night with Sirius"grinned Destinee  
  
"Wait how do you know, actually i dont want to know"laughed Lily  
  
"Well everyones awake and waiting for you"  
  
"Okay, lets go"Lily said taking Destinees arm and walking downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh look whos finally up"Remus said.  
  
"Good morning to you too Remus"Lily replied  
  
"Hey Lily"the twins said  
  
"Yeah morning Lil"Sirius winked at Lily. James looked up at Lily and smiled but then returned to looking down.  
  
"Hey do you guys want some muggle breakfast"Lily asked them.  
  
"Cool"the boys corused  
  
"Alright well i will order, what do you want, pancakes,bacon and eggs, sausages or muffins"  
  
"I want pancakes"everyone said then started lauging. They all enjoyed a wonderful muggle breakfast and were now watching the movie Mission Impossible. Sirius, James, Remus and Max were just sitting there not taking their eyes off the screen.Rose was in the corner playing with her princess barbie, the twins were doin each others nails and Lily and Destinee were conversing quietly.  
  
"Hey Lil ,look what i found in the Daily Prophet"Destinee passed it to Lily to read.  
  
KAREOKE TONIGHT!!! From ages 13-18 Entry- 1 Galleon Situated in Diagon Alley at the Bewitched Club Must bring all your friends and dress i above casual For more info owl Bewitched Club.  
  
"Cool, why don't we all go tonight"  
  
"Yeah, thats what i was thinking, lets got tell everyone that were going to take them somewhere tonight, but don't say where"Destinee told Lily then walked over to the twins.Lily walked over to tell the guys.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey Lil"Sirius said still watching the TV, which Lily then turned off to get their attention.  
  
"Awwwwww Lily, we were watching that"whined James  
  
"What would be so important anyways"Remus said crossing his arms and looking at Lily.  
  
"Well Destinee and i are taking everyone out tonight so we were just wondering if you wanted to come"  
  
"Yeah, yeah"James said  
  
"Okay already, i'll come, just quick turn the TV back on"Remus said  
  
"Yeah i'll come too"Sirius said then Lily put the TV on and walked over to Destinee.  
  
"Alright, they're all coming, this is going to be fun"Destinee said clapping her hands together.  
  
"I know, hey can i call your bros to come and their friends"Lily begged Destinee  
  
"Whatever"  
  
"Cool, cos your bro Jason is sooooooo HOT!!!"Destinee then just laughed at what Lily said who then walked off to tell them.Lily came back ten minutes later.  
  
"Sooooo"Destinee wondered  
  
"Jason answered the phone, he got such a sexy voice"Lily blushed  
  
"Get over him, now what did they say"Destinee said shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah well Dmitri and Christian are coming and they are going to bring Micheal Moon, Adam Patil, Cynthia Christos, Lucy Cheng, Daniel Aldin and Amanda Dunson and your bro Jason is coming and bringing Chris Zandal, Kate Masters and Natasha Banks, Yay Jasons coming"Lily said jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh god help me, well the place is gonna be packed already since you called my bros"laughed Destinee  
  
"Yeah i guess"Lily laughed as well Two hours later the boys went home and Lily told her parents that she is going out at night.Her mum wasn't too pleased but her dad talked her mum into letting her go. It was now half an hour before they had to leave and the girls were just checking themselves in the mirror. Lily is dressed in a mini, turtleneck red dress, boots that reach up to her knees and a black thin jacket. She had two rose clips pulling her hair back which had gold glitter in it.She had light make-up on with lip gloss and she wore a silver necklace with half moon, half sun. Destinee dressed i white flared pants with a baby blue boob tube with glitter stars.Her long blonde hair with blue tips was straight except in some places were perfect spiral curls.She had no make-up(because she didn't need it)but had lip gloss on. Serenity dressed in a hot pink mini skirt with a matching boob tube and white boots reaching her knees.She had light make-up on with light pink glossy lipstick.Her long blonde hair was done straight but had little plaits in different places. Arabella dressed in shimmery silver flared pants with a white spaghetti strapped top.Her black hair was done in perfect spirals with silver glitter.She didn't wear make-up because she was naturally pretty. Downstairs the doorbell rang and the girls all started rushing.  
  
"They're here already"Lily jumped  
  
"Well lets go"the twins said  
  
"Do you two ever speak for yourself"Destinee laughed  
  
"Yeah"They said in unison but then walked downstairs.Lily and Destinee started walking dowstairs but stopped halfway.  
  
"Wait, i forgot my bag, meet you downstairs"and Lily ran back to her room.She grabbed her bag and went downstairs, she heard whistling towards her which mad her blush.James and Sirius both had their mouths open which had to be closed by Remus.Lily smiled at James but walked over to Sirius.  
  
"So your bro did come, hes kinda cute"she giggled  
  
"And i'm not"sulked Sirius  
  
"Nuh your not cute, your hot"and Sirius blushed  
  
"And your looking hot yourself"he replied  
  
"Well are you going to introduce me to your bro"Lily asked seeing in the corner of her eye Arabella flirting with James which made her jealous  
  
"Yeah, yeah"he said and walked up to Serenity and his bro.  
  
"Sorry Serenity, but i gotta steal my bro for a second"Sirius said and pulled his bro to Lily.  
  
"Lily this is Xavier, Xavier this is Lily"Sirius said Xavier is two years older than Sirius and look quite alike except that Xavier has just Green eyes.He doesn't live with Sirius but lives in France.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle"Xavier said and took Lily hand and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Ooooo you speak French"Lily smiled  
  
"Oui"he said  
  
"Ah bon?"Lily replied in french  
  
"Oui, ca va?"he asked  
  
"C ' est bon, et toi?"she replied  
  
"Pas mal"  
  
"Can you two stop speaking French"Sirius said invading their conversation.  
  
"Sorry Sirius, i just never get a chance to speak French to anyone, well bye Xavier nice talking to you"Lily said while Sirius dragged her away.  
  
"How come he doesn't go to Hogwarts"lily asked  
  
"Well he doesn't live here, he lives with my grandparents in France"he smiled  
  
"Thats cool, so?"Lily said while flicking some hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey can i ask you something"Sirius said nervously  
  
"Sure"Lily looked up  
  
"Well i was ummmmmmm, well, yeah, wondering"he tried to say  
  
"Yes, i would love to be your girl"she blushed  
  
"Oh, really"he said and grabbed her hand  
  
"Yes really"and she kissed him on the cheek On the other side of the room Remus and Destinee were talking quietly.  
  
"Well it looks like he asked he"Remus said and started walking to them.Destinee pulled him back.  
  
"Just let them have some time to themselves" Two minutes later.  
  
"Lets go"Destinee said and pulled Remus  
  
"Hey Lil, we should really be going now if we want to get there on time, hey what you smilin about"Destinee said seeing Lily smile so much but she knew already why.  
  
"Oh, Sirius asked me out and i said yes"Lily said while Destinee hugged her. "I'm so happy for you"Destinee grinned  
  
"Good job mate"Remus said slapping Sirius on the back. James heard everything from where he was and jealousy was filling his enitire body, but he didn't show it.Arabella is with im and heard everything as well, for some reason she wants to be in Lilys position.  
  
"Oh no, I'm jealous of Lily"she thought"Ahh and i like Sirius" They were all now leaving in pairs to go to Diagon Alley.They were flooing from Lily's house.Lily and Sirius were left last to leave.They went in and she hugged Sirius close to her so they wouldn't hit anything.They got there and everyone was waiting for them.Lily walked up to Destinee.  
  
"Hey lets go"Lily said and grabbed Destinees hand  
  
"Follow us"Destinee yelled to the others. Lily was running dragging Dest behind her and then came to a halt.  
  
"Whoa"Arabella said behind them The club was gigantic and lots of teens were outside, they then spotted Destinees brother.Lily blushed when Jason waved at her.They then walked up to him.  
  
"Hey Lily looking good"he smiled"Hey Destie"  
  
"Hi, oh these are my friends Arabella, Serenity, James, Sirius, Xavier and my boy-friend Remus"Destinee said while Lily seemed to be in her own world.Destinee pulled Remus forward and he shook Jasons hand.  
  
"So your the guy who stole my sisters heart"Remus just blushed  
  
"Oh yeah i forgot to introduce my friends, this is Chris Zandal, Kate Masters and Natasha Banks"he said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hi"the girl Natasha with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"Nice to meet you"the girl Kate with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes said.  
  
"G'day"the guy Chris with black hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"Hey sis"Dmitri and Christian said walking over to them with a group of friends.  
  
"Hey"she replied  
  
"Whoa, Lily is that you"Christian said with a shocked expression.  
  
"Yep"she said waking from her fantasy  
  
"Man, you look, how should i say it, hot"Christian grinned but anger was filling Sirius.  
  
"Well thanx"  
  
"Are you going to introduce us to your friends since you know mine"Destinee asked  
  
"Yeah whatever"  
  
"We'll introduce ourselves if thats alright" The Cortana twins nodded  
  
"Well i'm Cynthia Christos"said the girl with light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"I'm Adam Patil"said a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Amanda Dunson"said a girl with black hair with a tint of blue and yellow eyes.  
  
"I'm Micheal Moon"said the guy with black hair ad grey eyes.  
  
"I'm Daniel Aldin"said the guy with auburn hair and chocolate eyes.  
  
"and i'm Lucy Cheng"said a pretty asian girl with long rave black hair and light brown eyes.  
  
"Hi"everyone said  
  
"Alright well were going i, meet you all there"Dmitri said  
  
"Yeah us to"added Jason and they all walked in. Xavier took Serenity and paid, same with James and Arabella.  
  
"So why are we here"asked Sirius while wrapping his arm around Lily.  
  
"Yeah tell me, i mean us"Remus said doingthe same to Destinee.  
  
"We're here to have fun"Lily smiled  
  
"And don't embarass us"Destinee added They walked in and found the table where the others were sitting, Jason and his friends were sitting on the right of them and the Cortana twins and their friends were sitting on the left of them.  
  
"Why are we here"Serenity asked  
  
"To have fun"Sirius and Remus said putting on girly voices  
  
"Hey, we don't sound like that"Lily laughed  
  
"Oi, look"James said pointing to the stage A man was standing on the stage and whispered something to his wand and spoke into it.  
  
"Welcome teens are you ready to have some fun, well we left a book on your tables with songs in it, you can choose people to sing a song. Just write on one of the pieces of paper the name of the person, the song, and their table.And i'm warning you that there are things you wont expect when you come up here, who cares i guess thats the fun of it. Well have fun"The man then walked off stage.On the other side of the big room was a huge screen which read Kareoke.  
  
"No way am i singing"James said crossing his arms.  
  
"Me too"Remus added  
  
"Hey Xavier we gotta get up there"  
  
"Totally bro"  
  
"James, Remus wheres your sense of fun"Lily said frowning  
  
"I don't know"James replied  
  
"Yeah what he said"laughed Remus who was hit by Destinee  
  
"Yay,lets sing"the twins shouted Everyone over the whole room were writing down and putting pieces of paper into a container on their table which was soon collected.  
  
"Hey Sirius, look who else is here"James tapped Sirius and pointed at two tables behind them.  
  
"What the hell are they doing here, wait a minute i got a plan"Sirius laughed evily but wouldn't stop.  
  
"Ummmmmm, Sirius you can kinda stop now"James tapped Sirius again who was still laughing.  
  
"Lily make him stop"James begged and Lily turned and started laughing.  
  
"Hmmmmm, what can make Sirius stop....wait maybe"Lily grabbed Sirius and kissed him who then stopped laughing and kissed back.  
  
"I didn't mean that way"James thought while he joined in a conversation with Remus and Xavier.  
  
"So Xav why don't you come to Hogwarts"Remus asked after kissing Destinee on the cheek.  
  
"Nuh man can't, theres this girl"  
  
"Oooo a French girl aye, i heard they're hot"  
  
"Oi we're part French" said the twis butting in the conversation not even knowing the guys are going on about and then returned to talking to the other girls.James just laughed and Xavier blushed. On the other side of the table the girls were having a little chat too.  
  
"You have gotta tell me who that guy is"Serenity said jumping up and down.  
  
"Who"asked Destinee  
  
"That guy over there"she said pointing two tables behind.  
  
"Eurgh, which one"Lily asked  
  
"The blonde one, hes cute"Serenity blushed  
  
"Ummmmm, he is someone that isn't your type"Destinee said calmly  
  
"Oh, why"she snapped  
  
"Hes on the bad side and everything, his dads a death eater and he only goes out with Slytherins"Lily whispered  
  
"Fine"Serenity snapped again and talked to her twin about him.  
  
"Ummmm attention everyone"everyone turned their heads towards the stage.  
  
"We will be starting off with our first singers, could Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy from table 12 please make their way up here"the announcer called Sirius then just started cracking up laughing and his frieds just looked at him.  
  
"What" Lucius and Severus made their way upbut didn't seem to happy.They got on the stage and started growig long blonde hair, their clothes turned into pink mini dresses and white boots.Lucius gotto the microphone and looked like he was going to blow.  
  
"I know who done this and i'm warning you to watch your back"he aid into the microphone wich mad him laugh even more.The whole hall was full of laughter.Then on the screen the words barbie girl came up.  
  
"Damn you Black,Lupin and Potter"Lucius yelled  
  
"Yay its our favourite song"smiled Severus  
  
"You idot, everyone heard that"Lucius hit Severus  
  
"Ooops"he blushed then hit Lucius back  
  
"Well that wont change anything now would it"Lucius snapped Soon the words appeared and they both started singing.Everyone had their laughs especially when Lucius tripped because of Severus and you could see him wearing underwear with pink hearts.Sirius wouldn't stop laughing, not even Lily could stop him.  
  
"NICE UNDERWEAR MALFOY"Sirius yelled out to the stage.  
  
"That is so slack Sirius what you did to him"Serenity glared  
  
"Nuh its funny"Sirius laughed Severus and Lucius sang the last chorus and then walked off the stage turning back into their normal selves.Agirl named Nina walked up and turned into a bright yellow star.  
  
"This is so not funny guys"she said looking at her friends laughing and then started singing Twinkle Twinkle. Soon the Marauders and Xavier were called up.  
  
"Could James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Xavier Black please make their way up"called the announcer. The four of them started walking up and heard girls whistling at them.The girls back at the table were giggling.As they walked up the stage they were wearing tight leather pants and white shirts.They had long side burns and a car appeared on the stage.The words on the screen came up as Grease Lightnin'.  
  
"Woooohoooo"Xavier yelled into the microphone and everyone started cheering and screaming.  
  
"Yeah everyone da Marauders are in da house"Sirius yelled  
  
"Hey everyone"James and Remus said in unison. James jumped oto the car and started checking it out while singing.  
  
James- Well this car is automatic, it's systematic, it's hydromatic  
  
Why it's greased lightnin'!  
  
Sirius then jumped in the car and popped his head out ofthe sunroof. Sirius-  
  
We'll get some overhead lifters, and four barrel quads, oh yeah the other-  
  
Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'  
  
Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah the other-  
  
I'll get the money, I'll see you get the money  
  
With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door  
  
You know that ain't shit when we'll be gettin' lots of tit in greased lightnin'  
  
Remus started dancin like how they did in grease and jumpd on the car. Remus-  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'  
  
Xavier did some break dancing before he sang then walked up and down the stage singing Xavier-  
  
We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah  
  
A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah  
  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks  
  
You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon - greased lightnin'  
  
All of them jumped on the car and started dancing like crazy.All the girls from the audience were cheering, but Lily and Destinee were sliding down their chairs embarassed. all-  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'  
  
all- Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'  
  
The guys finished singing and were all bowing.  
  
"Thank you, thankyou"Sirius yelled to the crowd  
  
"Yeah thanx everyone"James said  
  
"We'll be up for some more"Remus added  
  
"Woooohoooo you guys rock"Xavier yelled and they all walked off stage and back to their table.Then James had an idea. James thought that maybe he could make Lily jealous by going out with another girl and that right girl would be Arabella.He got up and approached Arabella.  
  
"Hey could i speak to you?"James asked Arabella  
  
"Sure"Shes said and followed him to a corner of the hall.  
  
"Well i was kinda wondering if"he said  
  
"if what"  
  
"If you would go out with me"he asked her with pleading eyes Arabella thought about it.She thought this is the chance to make Sirius jealous.So she accepted.  
  
"Sure"she smiled to him but on the inside she was laughing evily. He smiled back and took her hand while walking back to the table.  
  
"Ooooo looks like a new couple"grinned Xavier  
  
"Wow when did this happen"Destinee asked sitting on Remus lap so she could be next to Arabella.  
  
"Just now"James smiled  
  
"Oh we didn't notice you's leave"Lily smiled at the new couple but then felt jealous of Arabella. Arabella just smiled and a guy called Lenny just finished singing Its My Life and sat down. Soon another group got called up.  
  
"Could James,Arabella,Lily,Sirius,Remus and Destinee please make their way up"called th announcer  
  
"What who put us in"Sirius yelled out and then noticed Xavier and Serenity laughing.  
  
"You guys are gonna pay"Remus said while being pulled by Destinee. They all got on the stage.The guys were dressed in board shorts and hawaiin(sp?)shirts ad the girls were dressed in a bikini and a skirt. "How embarassing"Lily whispered hiding herself behind Sirius.  
  
"Don't worry babe you look hot"Sirius said making her blush and she stepped out from behind him.  
  
"Alright so this has got to do with summer"Remus laughed  
  
"Duh!!"James said smacking Remus on the head making the audience laugh.Soon the words to Summer Nights came up.  
  
"Oh god....more Grease songs"Destinee laughed because she had seen the movie Grease at Lilys house.They started singing  
  
Remus- Summer lovin' had me a blast Destinee- Summer lovin', happened so fast  
  
Remus- I met a girl crazy for me Destinee- I met a boy, cute as can be  
  
Remus & Destinee- Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
  
James & Sirius-Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?  
  
Lily & Arabella-Tell me more, tell me more, like, does he have a car?  
  
James- She swam by me, she got a cramp Arabella-He went by me, got my suit damp  
  
James-I saved her life, she nearly drowned Arabella-He showed off, splashing around  
  
James & Arabella-Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Destinee & Lily-Tell me more, tell me more, was it love at first sight?  
  
Sirius and Remus-Tell me more, tell me more, did she put up a fight?  
  
Sirius-Took her bowlin' in the Arcade Lily-We went strollin', drank lemonade  
  
Sirius-We made out under the dock Lily-We stayed out until ten o'clock  
  
Summer fling don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
Remus & James-Tell me more, tell me more, that you don't got her preg  
  
Arabella & Destinee-Tell me more, tell me more, cause he sounds like a drag  
  
Destinee-He got friendly, holdin' my hand Remus-Well she got friendly, down in the sand  
  
Arabella-He was sweet, just turned eighteen James-Well she was good, you know what I mean  
  
Lily & Sirius-Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
  
All girls-Tell me more, tell me more, how much dough did he spend?  
  
All guys-Tell me more, tell me more, could she get me a friend?  
  
Arabella-It turned colder, that's where it ends James-So I told her we'd still be friends  
  
Lily-Then we made our true love vow Sirius-Wonder what she's doin' now  
  
Remus & Destinee- Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer nights  
  
All-Tell me more, tell me more.  
  
When they all finished the whole audience was cheering,screaming and whistling.Sirius took bows and blew kisses and wouldn't stop so he was pulled down the stage.All of a sudden Destinee was cheering the other looked at the stage and saw her brother Jason walking up to the stage with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"Hey everyone"he said into the microphone  
  
"This is dedicated to a person and she knows who she is"he said nots miling at all.  
  
"Hey Dest your bro looks pissed"Sirius said.  
  
"Well wouldn't you if your girlfriend cheated on you"Destinee snapped. A couple of months ago Jason had walked in on his girlfriend kissing another guy which was suppose to be his bestfriend.He then told her its over and still can't stop loving her.  
  
"Sheeesh i was only saying"Sirius said pulling his hair through his hair.  
  
"Sorry bout that its just that i can't believe someone can do that to my bro.....he desreves to be treated right"Destinee smiled slightly  
  
"Nuh...its alright, i completely understand"Sirius said looking up to the stage where Jason finished singing.  
  
It started from the day I met her  
  
Walked over me I let her.  
  
Friends who told me go and get her  
  
They're telling me forget her.  
  
Too bad baby, Think I'm going crazy.  
  
Someone take me  
  
Nothings gonna save me.  
  
"Omg, shes here and crying too"Destinee said seeing a girl with black hair and silver eyes crying at the table two rows in front of them.  
  
"Where"Remus asked intrested in what kinda girl would cheat on a guy.Destinee pointed to her and Remus was going to walk up to her.Destinee stopped him.  
  
"What, why were you going to go up to her for"Destinee said  
  
"I was gonna ask her why she was crying when she was the one who started the mess"Remus said in anger.  
  
"Thats so sweet, but please don't, her and my bro have got to work out things themselves"She said hugging him.  
  
"Don't worry i wont"He smiled hugging her closer to him.  
  
"They're so sweet"whispered Lily to Sirius  
  
"I think they were made for eachother"Sirius smiled looking at his two friends who were in love.  
  
"Me too"Lily said resting her head on Sirius shoulder. Serenity and Xavier seemed to be laughing alot.  
  
"Hey Xav lets go sing a song....please"Serenity pleaded  
  
"Sure, what ya wanna sing"he asked going through the book.  
  
"How about a duet thing"Serenity giggled  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"i dunno?"Serenity shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Oi sis"Arabella called  
  
"What"  
  
"Come with me to da ladies room"Arabella asked  
  
"Okays....oi Xav choose which ever song.....i'll be back soon"Serenity said and then walked off.  
  
Serenity soon came back with Arabella from the ladies room.  
  
"So Xav, what song did you choose"Serenity said dropping in a chair next to him.  
  
"You'll see"Xavier smirked Serenity just laughed and looked at the stage.Meanwhile Sirius and Remus were arm wrestling.  
  
"Haha, I win"Sirius grinned  
  
"Thats no fair, i got distracted"Remus smiled slightly  
  
"Whoa, big words there"Sirius laughed  
  
"Sirius leave him alone"Lily punched Sirius playfully.  
  
"Yeah leave my baby alone"Destinee said sitting on Remus lap.Remus just laughed.  
  
"Oi...you two, don't stop"Sirius laughed seeing Arabella and James snogging.  
  
"Could the Cortana family please make their way up"called the announcer.  
  
"Christian, Dmitri, i swear you two are idiots"Destinee yelled over to her twin brothers  
  
"Come on sis, it will be fun"the twins said in unison  
  
"Oh okay, just let me get Jay"She got up and went to Jasons table and grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Come on Jay, it will make Dim and Chris happy"Destinee said  
  
"Alright"Jason said and got up grabbing his sister by the hand. They went up to the stage where Dmitri and Christian were already there.They sang "We Are Family".After them a girl named Sarah went up and sang a song called "Crush On You" and she seemed to be looking at Sirius heaps but only Arabella noticed.Soon Xavier and Serenity were called up.They walked on the stage and were dressed in clothes like Tarzan and Jane.  
  
"Xavier, I shouldn't have left you to choosing the song"Serenity laughed. Xavier just laughed.  
  
Serenity-Oy yoy oy yoy oy yowy yay Xavier-Deep in the jungle of adventure lives Tarzan Sernity-Oy yoy oy yoy oy yowy yay I am Jane and i love to ride an elephant  
  
Xavier(laughs)-My name is Tarzani am jungle man Serenity-The treetops swinging from jungle land Xavier-Come baby come i'll take you for a swing Serenity-Lets go hunny, i'm tinkling  
  
Serenity-Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong Hes really cute and his hair is long Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong So listen to the jungle song  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Severus, whos that girl"Lucius punched Sverus in the arm  
  
"Ow man, i wouldn't bother, shes with Potter and gang"Severus said looking two tables behind and glaring.  
  
"Damn, Potter"Lucius said hitting his fist on the table  
  
"But look you got Nacrissa, shes available" Lucius looked at Nacrissa who was fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
  
"Eurgh"Lucius thought to himself and looked up at the stage where the pretty girl was singing.  
  
Xavier-When you touch me i feel funny Serenity-I feel it too when your touching me Xavier-Come to my treehouse soon my parie Serenity-Yes i'll go if you carry me  
  
Xavier picked up Serenity who then started giggling.He put her down as she continued singing.  
  
Serenity-Tarzan is handsome, full of surprise Hes really cute and his hair is nice Tarzan is handsome Tarzan is strong So listen to the junle song  
  
Both-Oy yoy oy yoy oy yowy yay Xavier-I am Tarzan from jungle you can be my friend Both-Oyyoy oy yoy oy yowy yay Serenity-I am Jane and i love to ride an elephant Yeah Xavier-Go see the, get banana Hey monkey get funky Serenity-Swing along Tarzan Xavier-Go see the get banana Hey monkey get funky  
  
Xavier-When i am dancing i feel funky Serenity-Why do you keep ignoring me Xavier-Tarzan is here come kiss me baby Serenity-Oochi koochie kiss me tenderly  
  
All of a sudden Xavier dropped his microphone on the floor and dropped on his knees.  
  
"Switch the music off"Serenity yelled  
  
"Xav, speak to me"Serenity said kneeling in front of him.  
  
"I thought she loved me"he mumbled  
  
"What"  
  
"She said she loves me"  
  
"Xav please your scaring me"Serenity pleaded  
  
"How could she do that to me"  
  
"Xav i'm sorry about this"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"Huh, oww"Xavier said putting his hand on his now red cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Xav i had to, you were scaring me"Serenity apologised. Xavier just nodded  
  
"Great Sirius your here"Serenity smiled  
  
"Do you know what happened"Sirius asked  
  
"Well he was saying stuff but i couldn't hear him cos he was mumbling"Serenity said  
  
"Okays, come on Xav, get up"Sirius helped Xavier up.They walked back to their table.  
  
"Xav can you tell me what happened?"Sirius asked takinga seat next to him.  
  
"Hmmmmm"  
  
"Xav you really scared me"Serenity said  
  
"Man what happened to you up there"James and Remus said in unison  
  
"Xavier, comment allez-vous?'Lily asked him  
  
"Pas mal, je suis desole, merci"he replied  
  
"Je vous en prie"Lily smiled  
  
"Lily how is he"Sirius asked  
  
"He says hes alright"Lily smiled again  
  
"Sirius"Xavier called Sirius  
  
"Yes, do you need anything"Sirius asked passing him a glass of water.  
  
"I'm fine, do you know how i told you i have visions ofthe past present and future, well i just had one of the present and it was of my girlfriend- "Xavier started to say but couldn't continue and pulled his hand through his hair. 'Oh my god i'm not alone maybe i should talk to Xav about my powers'Lily thought.  
  
"Oh no, this is not good"Sirius exclaimed  
  
"Wats the worst that coulda happened"Remus asked  
  
"Remus think what happened to my bro"Destinee sighed  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Xavier don'tworry"Lily said hugging him  
  
"Yeah,its not worth it, and never scare me ever again you got it mister"Serenity said punching him in the arm but then joined in the hug.  
  
"Alright we came her to have fun, so lets do that"Xavier smiled.  
  
"Thats my bro"Sirius grinned Lily then noticed Jasons ex walking up to the stage.  
  
"Hey Dest, Kellys gonna sing, look"Lily pointed.  
  
"Whats that cow doing, don't tell me she thinks singing will get Jason back or something"Destinee said in disgust.  
  
"Maybe she isgoing to apoligise"Remus whispered in Destinees ear.  
  
"Yeah i guess, but still"she replied  
  
"Shhh...shes singing"Lily stated.  
  
Can we talk a while? 'Cause I need you Lord, I miss your smile Said, I need you I know I'm not the same, ya see If we could only be, the way it was Then I'd never let you go  
  
Just one more chance I know I was wrong Don't give up so easily Don't you know it's killing me? Just one more chance, to sing this song I'll never let you down, no Just one more chance  
  
I know that I hurt you Don't you realize? Confused, thought we were through Can I tell you that I, I never felt like this? This pain, I can't ignore I want you back, and I'll never let you go  
  
"This song seems tobe affecting Jason," Arabella said  
  
"Yeah well what can we do, its up to him"Serenity said  
  
"Thats true"Lily smiled and Destinee nodded  
  
Just one more chance I know I was wrong Don't give up so easily Don't you know it's killing me? Just one more chance, to sing this song I'll never let you down, no Just one more chance  
  
"Jasons walking up"Sirius said  
  
"Looks like he wants her back"James said  
  
"yeah it looks like that"Remus smiled  
  
It's not the way we planned it Or the way it's gonna be Just give me half a chance to make your heart believe 'Cause I know just how you feel I can see it in your eyes There's nothing in this world That can tear this love apart  
  
Just one more chance I know I was wrong Don't give up so easily Don't you know it's killing me? Just one more chance, to sing this song I'll never let you down, no, no, no No no no  
  
Kelly had finished singing her song and was in deep conversation with Jason.Everyone heard a sorry from the speakers and next they saw Kelly and Jason hugging leading to a kiss.Everyone in the audience clapped as they walked off.Both their faces were glowing.  
  
"I'm so happy for them two"Xavier smiled  
  
"Us too"Everyone said.  
  
"Destinee and Remus, please make your way up"called the announcer  
  
"Alright who did it this time"Destinee looked around er table and no one was guilty, she then looked over at her bro Jay who was grinning at her.  
  
"Jay, you wait, come on Remus" They got on the stage  
  
"Hahaha, great song"Destinee said sarcastically  
  
"Come on Dest, it can't be that bad"Remus shoved her a bit.  
  
"Alright lets sing"Destinee replied.  
  
They were singing Something stupid, and swaying slowly to the rhythm. ~~~~~~~~~~Down at the table~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They are so in love, them two"Arabella smiled  
  
"They're probably going to be together forthe rest of their lives"Lily grinned.  
  
"James and Sirius laughed  
  
"Them two are lucky"sighed Xavier  
  
"Don't worry you'll find the right girl"Sirius patted his bro on the back.  
  
"I sure hope so"Xavier smiled slightly As the song ended Destinee and Remus the kissed eachother lovingly.James was whistling soon joined by Xavier and Sirius.  
  
"Awwwwww, that was so cute"Lily smiled  
  
"I know, they are so like made for eachother"Arabella clapped butSerenity was too busy staring two tables behind. The cortana twins and friends went up and sang take on me followed up by other people from different tables who were put in to sing.Lily and Sirius were called up.  
  
"This should be fun"laughed Arabella  
  
"Why"James asked  
  
"Because i chose the song its my fave"Arabella smirked  
  
[Lily]  
  
I.. love you, and I.. need you  
  
Nelly I.. love you, I do.. neeeeed you - but  
  
[Lily]  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, boy y'know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
[Sirius]  
  
Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
  
And uhh, she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood done seen  
  
But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man  
  
and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay  
  
Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position  
  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
  
And in no time.. (no time) I..  
  
I plan to make this one here mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure  
  
Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home  
  
But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone  
  
So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said  
  
(You don't know what you mean to me) C'mon!  
  
[Lily]  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, boy y'know you know I'm crazy over you  
  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
  
Even when I'm with my boo, y'know I'm crazy over you  
  
"I love this song"Arabella said again  
  
"I get the point"James kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll say it again"Arabella said flicking her hair back  
  
"No don't"James laughed  
  
"Oi, shhhh, Lilys got a nice voice and sirius is a great rapper so i would like to hear it, thanx"Destinee said fast. ~~~~~~~~~~On stage~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was fun"Lily smirked taking Sirius hand  
  
"Yeah it was"Sirius said kissing her softly and then walked with her off stage.  
  
"Thanx Arabella"Lily said  
  
"What how'd you know i did it"Arabella asked surprised  
  
"Well that day that i first met you i heard you and Serenity talking about your favourite song"Lily laughed  
  
"Busted"Remus laughed as well  
  
"Oh" The rest of the night went on.There was some more laughs When Lucius and Severus had to go up and The Marauders and Xavier went up one last time as well as the girls. 


End file.
